harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Colleen (ToT)/Quotes
'Greetings/Chat' *"Good morning." *"Good afternoon." *"Good evening." *"You look great. I'm glad." *"You need a healthy body to work, so be sure to eat healthily." *'New villager on the island:' "I hear we have a new resident on this island. Looks like we'll be even busier here." *"Happy birthday. Another year older and wisher, huh?" *'You've proposed (female):' "I heard you proposed. Congratulations. I wish you luck." *'Your child is a newborn:' "I'm glad to hear you had a healthy baby. I hope the child will continue to grow healthy." *'Your child is an infant:' "How is child? I hope your baby doesn't cry too much at night." *'Your child starts to crawl: '"Each child grows differently. You shouldn't worry if your child seems different than others." *'Rival couples get married: '"1 and 2 got married. Both of them look happy. Theirs is a healthy relationship." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa and Dr. Jin had a baby. I wish all the best for the baby." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and Julius had a baby. I wish all the best for their new family." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"The produce is so delicious these days. I enjoy cooking now more than ever." 'Weather/Seasonal' *'Spring:' "The flowers are in full bloom already. How beautiful." *'Summer:' "This is the season of fresh greens. The smell of a forest is calming and nice." *'Fall:' :*"Fall is a nice season with the beautiful falling leaves. There are many delicious foods in this season. I love fall." :*"It's easy to eat too much in Fall. Be careful!" *'Winter:' "Even if windows are shut, cold air can pass through glass. It's a good idea to hang thick curtains in Winter." *'Late Winter:' "We need to do general house cleaning at the end of the year. It's nice to enter the new year with a clean house." *'Sunny:' "I like sunny days. I can air out the mattresses, do laundry.. It's too bad many chores can only be done during good weather." *'Cloudy:' "When it's slightly cloudy like this, you can safely dry delicates without having to worry about sun damage." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Oh, is this for me? Thank you. I'm so pleased." *'Liked:' "I like it. Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I had plenty already. Thank you." 'Heart Lines' *'2 Hearts: '"Be sure to keep a clean room. You can get rid of stains with plain old citrus peel." *'3 Hearts:' "I have a bit of confidence in my cooking. My mother taught me very well." *'4 Hearts:' "Mistakes are part of cooking, just like everything else. A mistake is a stepping stone towards success, I think." *'5 Hearts:' "Maya has a fine sense of taste, but she cannot cook. I've been teaching her how to cook since she was little, but it may require natural talent..." *'6 Hearts:' "I hope that Maya will learn to cook a little better someday. If she could make something edible, that would at least be a start." *'7 Hearts:' "I am happiest when people are enjoying the food I cooked." *'8 Hearts:' "My biggest worry is Maya's cooking ability. I don't even know how she makes the food she does sometimes.." *'9 Hearts:' "I love seeing the faces on my family when they are eating the food I prepared. Sometimes, all it takes is good food to make the whole family happy." *'10 Hearts:' "Maya may just be too curious about cooking. She always uses... "exotic" spices, if you know what I mean." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes